


I Just Had Sex

by cambion



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Casual Sex, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 08:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cambion/pseuds/cambion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically in which Dave and Jade have a not so serious relationship, and the first time they have sex Dave ends up saying John's name. The rest of the situation proceeds to be awkward for everyone, and that includes you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Had Sex

Dave and Jade had been dating for about a month now.

Well, they guessed "dating" wasn't really the right term. Sure, they were together, they held hands at lunch, they kissed, they made out, hell, they fooled around quite a bit for not having been in a relationship all that long - but it wasn't as much of a chick flick confession with rapid heartbeats as much as hormones run wild and some fun between the sheets. Not friends with benefits - they cared about each other, they made stupid jokes, they grinned and complimented each other - but it wasn't serious and it didn't have plans. Dave liked that and Jade certainly seemed to too, so there wasn't really an issue.

And they'd been building up closer and closer to this point, the point where it was less sticky fingers and giggled gasps, leaning against the wall playfully - it was time to lose the big V card. They'd discussed it (awkwardly - Dave fumbled over his words and Jade giggled and he flicked her nose) and finally they decided, why the hell not, they were comfortable, they were ready, they could do this.

Dave couldn't do this.

It was everything a teenage first time should be - that is, awkward, rushed (yet somehow too slow), and not coordinated whatsoever. Dave couldn't complain, his hormones were happy for this relief and he enjoyed the closeness - it wasn't perfect but it was good. He gripped her hands in his when he thrust inside her, and she let out a slight gasp - before he continued, building up the pressure and euphoria and reveling in the fact that  _he was losing his goddamn virginity_ (and before Rose too she was gonna be so pissed). The expected noises flooded out (and they were thankfully not as dramatic as in the pornos Dave had watched before), grunts, squeaks, gasps, and terrible words like "Oh yeah," and so on.

It was cheesy, it was awkward, it was first time sex. Nothing to be too ashamed of, nothing too notable.

" _Oh, god, John...!_ "

Oh fuck.

Everything stopped at once - Dave's movements, all noise flushed from the room, and their eyes locked (even through Dave's shades that he insisted remain on his face).

"Did you just...?"

"I uh..." Dave sputtered, trying to find words. Normally he fired mumbles like a madman, but with this. There was nothing to say. 

Jade blinked at him, and then, despite all the tension still in her body, she roared with laughter, gripping her stomach. "Oh my  _god_!"

Pulling out of her (god that sounded so weird), and dealing with all the... clean-up (despite having not finished there was just... they couldn't keep going now), Dave hissed under his breath, "Fuck you, Harley, fuck you."

"Looks like you couldn't," she snickered. "I just... Oh my god, Dave, oh my god."

And so Dave shuffled home, shame burned onto his face like he was a fucking branded cow.

\--

Sliding into his computer chair at home, Dave couldn't even think of what to think to himself. What do you say, what do you think when you just said your best friend's name aloud while fucking your girlfriend? Sure, he guessed he'd had... some thoughts of John like that before. And he guessed he had more of the chick flick fast heartbeat moments for John than he did Jade, but what did that matter? They were close friends, that was all.

That was all, seriously.

**\-- tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] --**

**TT: Oh my god.**

**TG: how very eloquent**

**TT: I feel like I don't need to vocalize what I'm thinking right now in such definite terms.**

**TT: Or would you prefer to relive the experience with me?**

**TG: im good thanks**

**TG: jesus christ how did she tell people that quickly anyway**

**TT: She texted me the instant you left the vicinity, I'm sure.**

**TT: I'm not the one you ought to be worried about though.**

**TG: what do you mean**

**TT: Uhm, hello?**

**TT: Her and John are closer than siblings, they may as well be siblings anyway.**

**TG: oh my god she wouldnt dare**

**TG: if she cares about any secret shes ever told me or any valuable item shes ever shown me the location of she would not even dream of it**

**TT: I would be more worried about what she'd do to you in return of any ideas you may have.**

**TG: yeah ok fine**

**TT: So what do you do now, lover boy?**

**TG: absolutely nothing**

**TT: You're kidding.**

He wasn't kidding.

The next day was... awkward, to say the least. The usual gang, gathered around the lunch table. Jade sat across from Dave, beside Rose, and John sat next to Dave in an awkward yet potent silence. Eventually Jade stifled her snickering long enough to babble at Rose about some subject or another, and Rose seemed happy at this development. 

Still, Dave continued to steal glances over at John, trying to read what he was thinking because oh fuck oh fuck he _knows._ John nibbled his lip (he always did when he was nervous - emphasizing the overbite that he already had, of three teeth even, awkward and gangly and so cute hey wait what), while darting his eyes about, mostly around his food or the cafeteria, but every now and then glancing over at Dave (Dave had never been so glad for his shades than at that moment oh my god). His fingers were gripped tightly around his silverware and milk carton, except when his left hand reached up to scratch his head (his hair was even more messed up than usual, like he'd been scratching it quite a fucking lot - another nervous habit).

And he just couldn't help but wonder what the hell was going through his head - because Jade probably told the bare minimum right? She wasn't the type to add layer upon psychoanalytical layer like fucking Lalonde - she would just say "john i uhm... :(( dave and i just yknow" and then would explain and it would be awkward for everyone and then John would hear that Dave said it and it'd be really fucking awkward. And then John was here, sitting next to Dave, knowing what happened, and wondering why the hell Dave did. Maybe he thought it was one of Dave's jokes? No, John was too smart for that, but what else would he assume? That Dave was in love with him?

That Dave was?

He wasn't in love with John, so that'd be a dumb -

Oh god dammit.

\--

It went on like that for a while - that is to say, not very well at all. Dave worried about being in love with John (fuck he was in love with John) more and more, and confronted conversations with him less and less. John seemed awkward, but after a while he wondered if it had more to do with the fact that Dave was panicking over every little thing. He was worried about what his little smile meant, about why his blinked his eyes that way, about why he sat with his back curved just so, about what it meant when his fingers curled in his black mop of hair (how it'd feel to have his fingers tangled in that black mop of hair) and... Okay maybe worried wasn't the best term. Maybe he was obsess-

No, Dave Strider was absolutely not obsessive.

And it didn't fucking help that Jade kept teasing him about it - they'd already covered the bases, broken up (which caused more anxious attitudes with the knowledge around the group of why, obviously that was why holy shit), and now it was just teasing central. Maybe they were better off as friends, this was such friend attitude, but oh my god she knew all his buttons and the exact places to press them to rile him and it was just mean. He already bugged himself about this crush enough okay he didn't need anyone else making it worse.

But things always came to their head one way or another, and this way happened to be John confronting it first.

He was exiting the building of the school, about to walk home like usual, when John put a hand on his shoulder. His heart skipped a beat (what was he, a Catholic schoolgirl talking to a boy for the first time?), and he swallowed, looking down at John who stood just a couple inches shorter than him. "Ye'h?" he asked, enunciation lost in his cool-guy facade (John would laugh at that stupid term).

"I uh," he started, making a face with his lips tugged to the side, showing off his teeth. "I think we need to talk about something? Shit's been like, mad awkward lately with us. And it sucks. And I feel like you're avoiding me or something?"

Oh no - he hadn't thought about how John might take it negatively like that, he'd probably been making this whole thing infinitely worse. Scratch that, he definitely had been.

"Nah, I," he grumbled, sliding his hands into his pockets as he pivoted to face him better. "It's not like that. Or well, I guess it is. But I ain't mad or anything, just. What even do you want to talk about?"

"Is this uh, about the thing with Jade and...?" he offered, eyebrows raising high.

Dave scoffed, rolling his eyes - he'd never stop being ticked about Jade telling John so off the bat, but they had addressed that anyway and she was sorry and blah blah so he should get over it (still mad).  "Yeah, er, yeah."

"Ah, well, I mean - don't feel too awkward, okay? I mean, okay yeah it was really fricking weird," Dave wondered if John could feel the inward wince from where he was standing, "but I. It's not like that means anything! I don't think you like have a crush on me or anything--"

Oh, shit.

"What?"

"What do you mean what?" John asked, rant cut off and suddenly more confused than ever.

"I mean," he cleared his throat. "You don't think that?"

John grit his teeth, and so Dave did in turn because shit why was he paying attention to every detail? "Well, yeah. I mean, you don't, do ya?"

He hesitated. Shit, he. He hesitated.

"Do... you?"

"Of, of course not! Yeah, I mean, yeah, no. Fuck that. You're my best bro and--" he could feel his face turning red and oh my god why was he cursed with such insanely pale skin.

"Oh my god," his eyes widened, eyelids blinking while his face remained well... gawky. "You totally do."

Dave had been prepared for a hell of a long time now for rejection - he'd been expecting it. Well, he never meant to even address this, so he guessed he wasn't entirely but, he had no high hopes or any shit like that so. He was ready, he could do this. 

(He totally couldn't do this.)

"I well, that's," he fumbled, looking down, startled. Why was John so damn cute when he was startled? It made it hard to keep all his walls up.

"That's, that's great!"

Wait, what?

John's lips quirked up, smiling at him when his eyes met his again. Damn, Dave did not know what fast heartbeat meant until this very moment because holy shit this was almost a medical concern by this point.

"I mean, I didn't want to get my hopes up, even with that, and then when you started avoiding me it made realizing... stuff even harder but. Yeah, I, wow I'm not really smooth with this," John babbled, "at least I'm better than you though."

And so Dave hit him teasingly, a quirk of a smile to his lips.

And so John made a face at him, and the smile got wider.

And so Dave kissed him, hoping there weren't any misinterpretations because he admitted that was still kind of vague.

And so, John kissed him back, a smile on his lips in return.


End file.
